Beating, My Heart
by marshmallowkiss
Summary: Napstablook embarks on a journey that changes not only Mettaton's life, but their own as well. Of course, no journey comes without hurdles. (From my AO3.)
1. A once in a life time journey

In the dream of a vast evening sky, they stretched their hands out far and wide. Hands, something they never had. Legs, situated firmly in the soft grass. A body, and they could feel. A body could feel in many ways, but they felt those pangs stronger now. No, no, no, this absolutely could not happen. This wasn't happening and, - they awoke from their daydream.

Napstablook sighed forlornly. Every time they listened to music that relaxed them far too much, they fell into that same haze. They had never longed for a physical form until they developed those feelings. It was strange, really ; going from being completely content to wanting change, change, and yet more change. However much they tried to deny and push away their feelings, they lingered, like a fog. He hadn't visited them in a long while, and they presumed it must have been a longing, a pining. Denial never worked for them.

Napstablook slunk down against the wall of their home further. They felt stupid, as stupid as one could feel. Besides, they reasoned with themself, even if they had a body, nobody would notice them any more. Their gloomy routine continued as normal every day, and they never expected a soul to come visit. A somber expression painted the spirit's face, as much as it could deviate from their normal mundane expression. They couldn't say this bothered them naught, much like they could for most everything. It simply wasn't a matter of themself, but of Mettaton as well.

Of course. They avoided even letting his name into their thoughts because they knew they would feel it again, and they twinged their mouth in discomfort. Discomfort they felt, but also embarrassment. To be embarrassed of developing feelings for someone who had so much more to dote on than silly old Napstablook. They never would have mused over having an android body if it wasn't for Mettaton. Over his last few visits, they had observed how attractive a body like that was, combined with a personality like his. Maybe if they had a similar body, people (Mettaton) would like them. There they went with their foolish daydreams again.

They assumed it was a lost cause to hope Mettaton would ever feel anything special for them the way they did for him, and closed their eyes. Nonetheless, they could never forget the feelings. They reflected on the past when Mettaton had spoken to them in a way that made them woozy. Woozy in the best way one could be woozy, for they felt something other than the routine melancholy. They felt important and wanted. It mattered not to them whether he had spoken to others that way - what was the word? It made them feel like the centre of his world, a shining star.

And yet, he hadn't bothered to stop by in what seemed like eons. They pushed the thought from their mind and mentally cursed themself (stupid, stupid, stupid. He's busy and has more important things). They shuffled their music player to something mellowing. They wanted to clear their mind and drift off into nothing once more, to become nothing and be nothing forever. They supposed they already were though, in both physical form and in regards to companionship. They were as content as they could muster about spending all their days in this haze of longing. Longing not for him, but for excitement. Something other than silence.

…As well as him, they finally admitted. They assumed the only way to purge the pointless pining from their mind was to accept it. If they accepted that Mettaton was far too good for them and would never like (love) them that way, they would move on.

Their mind clouded with thoughts of Mettaton's gleaming, flawless form. They pondered over what it was like to be that attractive. They longed to touch him more than just his chaste hugs. They wanted to feel what it was like to be close to another being. Perhaps they could cuddle, as they'd seen on TV. The wraith's face flushed as much as a wraith face could flush. If anyone at all in the wide world could hear their thoughts, they were sincerely sorry. To think such impure things about Mettaton was unforgivable to them. Napstablook knew that the next time they saw him, (if there was one) they wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes. Mettaton's presence was electrifying at its most subdued, and they feared he'd somehow find out about what they had thought of him. Stupid, of course, but their fears were not easily quelled.

Their mind raised the question of whether Mettaton had felt these same feelings for anyone. The mere thought caused their mouth to twinge once more. Even though they were certain they never had a chance with him, they grew jealous at the thought of anyone else having Mettaton. They sighed and closed their eyes once more, losing themself in the music and clearing their mind.

Eventually, Napstablook became restless and could no longer stand the silence. They grew increasingly anxious at the thought of Mettaton being apart from them, and felt their heart begin to sink. Of course he wouldn't want to spend time with a grey cloud like them. Others offered far more engaging times to be had. The only things they had to offer were their home, their music, and what little of a presence they had for company. All they did was lie on the floor and care for snails, so what would anyone gain from being around them? The times the human spent with them, Napstablook feared they were bored straight out of their mind. In fact, Napstablook wagered Mettaton would rather spend time with the human than them. Really, anything was better than them. For certain.

Or so they were convinced.

Many uneventful days later that they hadn't kept track of, Napstablook found a note at their door. They wondered who even remembered their existence. The first thing they noticed was the large word at the beginning - Blooky. That was them, and they knew who that nickname had been penned by. They swallowed as thick as a ghost could, trying to contain their nerves. They were excited in their own sense, yes, but they had already had trouble keeping their thoughts in line. They read over the note repeatedly, in sheer disbelief. Dear Mettaton hadn't forgotten about them. Tears welled in their eyes as they read the date and time he planned to arrive once more. Finally, something good was happening. Something to break the monotony, and something they had longed for.

Their temporary relief from sadness faded as suddenly as it had come, for they remembered the bigger dilemma at hand. Those feelings would surely resurface all over, and stronger in Mettaton's presence. They feared for making things awkward. Their watery tears fell heavily as they closed their eyes. They now dreaded the date - no, not a date - well, yes, a date, and - they shook their body wildly. If they didn't get their act together soon, they would really mess things up.

Suddenly, a fleeting idea passed their mind. The same idea they had been having now called to them. If they got a body, surely, that would surprise Mettaton, and at least make him think about them. They could pass their certain awkwardness off as just not being used to their new body yet, and it was all perfect. Slowly the pieces of their idea came together in a way they hadn't before, and Napstablook's tears subsided. It would be a journey they were unsure of taking, of course, but they were willing to, if not for themself, then for Mettaton's happiness. They cursed their stupid selflessness and wished for just a moment they could do something for themself.

As Napstablook made their way away from home, they realised that maybe, just maybe, this was for them as well.


	2. I'd like to experience them

Throughout the entire process, Napstablook found themself being filled with fear repeatedly. They were anxious of almost everything surrounding their newfound journey, and whether or not it would all be worth it at its end. Their mind became chaotic with the fears, as if they all were in a full-force fleet to make them regret their decision.

Nonetheless, the wraith simply dedicated their mind and pulled through. From the first day Within a matter of time, bit by bit, they became corporeal. They felt as though nothing had changed - everything had. Alphys had been kind enough to draw them out a plan for an android body, and it came to fruition soon enough. They made no mention of the occasion for which they planned to have the body for in the first place ; they figured they had embarrassed themself enough just by asking for a body.

Ever more difficult was the matter of adjusting to the new body. Unfortunately, it was not as graceful as it been in their daydreams. The grip of their hands was weak, their legs wobbled, and they felt large and unwieldy. For all they toiled, they asked themself the question once more if it was worth it to subject themself to something this new and altogether frightening. Going back was definitely not worth it, at this point - the thought of wasting Alphys's time and hard work filled them with dread and guilt almost instantly. Guilt was one of the many things that made them cry, and cry they did.

The overfamiliar tears welled up in their eyes. Normally, it felt routine - the tears stung their blank, wide eyes, falling without fanfare or funeral. However, the android body was much different in this respect. The tears were warm and stung as normal. An almost overwhelming feeling filled their chest as the tears fell. It was alien, and they didn't like it. Napstablook never liked change. When their daily routine (if one could even call it that) was interrupted, altered or otherwise unfamiliar they cried droves, even more than usual. It made them feel substantially worse than they would on any other average day. Then, they supposed, today was not average at all. Their life had changed this day, and yet they felt the same as ever. As Napstablook sniffled and cried silently, they felt empty, as empty as one could feel. They regretted their decision thoroughly and wished they never even dreamt up the idiotic idea. They also regretted making Alphys fuss over them. Besides, they chided themself, Mettaton would never like to be with someone as boring and bland as them. They offered nothing at all to anybody. In that moment, Napstablook wanted to fade away.

Within a while, crying all the way, Napstablook made it home. All they did for the remainder of that day was sulk on their floor and cry. They hated the new sensation of temperature. The floor wasn't nearly as inviting as it had seemed before. It was cold and hard, just like their new body, and they figured it was better that way. For hours, Napstablook simply laid there, wallowing in their feelings of despair. They felt as though they could never get up again.

Under the cover of discord, they stretched their hands out far and wide ; reaching, reaching, reaching. They tried to capture the glowing stars between their fingers. No matter how much they tried, their wish fled them. Smaller, smaller, smaller they became, so small that the sky was unfathomably huge. The sky, beautiful before, now menaced them with its sheer size, and they curled up and faded away.

Napstablook awoke with extreme discomfort. Their body had fallen asleep, and at some point their mind followed. They had never experienced sleep, and they thought to themself immediately that they never wanted to again. They were unaware of the time that had passed, and sighed deeply. Stupid, stupid Napstablook, they cursed themself.

Dreams of an android body had turned terrifying. While they once dreamt of an endless, bright sky, it now enveloped them. They were chilled. The feeling of an electric nightmare was one they quickly realised they hated almost as much as they hated disruption.

Napstablook stood up, and their fan whirred as it attempted to cool their body down. Suddenly, they were hyperaware of how much they were in this state. They were, had a presence, unable to hide in the background while everything went wrong around them. The body trapped them, and they felt small and full of regret once again. Everything was ten times darker and more foreboding in this metal body.

It was only a matter of days before Mettaton would arrive, and they had grown to dread it. He'd probably just laugh at them and call them ugly, their mind conjured up. After all, they thought their body was nowhere near as nice as Mettaton's. It didn't have the sexy allure that his did, nor the charisma on the inside. It seemed everywhere he went, Mettaton charmed all, including Napstablook.

Mettaton…the thought of him filled them with longing once more, and their body reacted for the first time. They felt the heat at their core spread to their cheeks, as well as their heart area. They quirked an eyebrow at this and looked down to where the heart was situated - a belt, like Mettaton's, but hidden from sight by the thin fabric of their clothing that Alphys had fashioned for them (Overall, they looked very modest, a contrast to Mettaton). They curiously lifted the fabric to examine the heart in full. It was periwinkle in colour, and had an ever slight glow about it.

Mettaton had described to them the ability to make oneself feel good through the heart, but they had figured it was just more of his strange jargon. They didn't know how to feel good regardless. Napstablook's fingers released the fabric and let it fall to cover them again with a soft swishing sound. The warmth stayed as long as they thought of Mettaton.

Napstablook soon began to feel their legs wobble. The body was not yet accustomed to standing for as long as they had, and they slumped down against the wall. They almost wished the next few days would pass faster just so they could get their 'date', as Mettaton had put it, over with.

A date…


	3. Stretching out and shining

The android stirred from their cyber-sleep. They still hadn't gotten used to the new cycle of wake and sleep. Alphys had built them without the need to be recharged by a cord, like Mettaton did. (Since they were a newer model they only needed to switch off for a while.)

Their dreams no longer had the wist they had before. Being in the body wasn't as glamorous as they had imagined - and they wondered how Mettaton did it.

Mettaton…

Mettaton! Napstablook's joints made a harsh metallic sound as they shot straight up. They were so entwined in their feelings when they had fallen asleep that they forgot it was the day Mettaton was planning to come over. They felt a wreck, and wanted so desperately to disappear.

That wasn't plausible. They couldn't disappoint Mettaton, of course. Not when he had made the effort to even remember their existence. That meant he spared them a thought - their theoretical heart fluttered at the notion. They felt fuzzy, something they hadn't felt before. What a strange experience it was to be corporeal.

Napstablook wasted no more time sulking and regretting their existence. Everything had to look nice for Mettaton's arrival. After all, he was setting aside time in his busy life to spend time with them. As Napstablook arranged their few belongings, they felt a tiny bit giddy. It was going to be hard to keep their nerves under control around Mettaton - images of him filled their mind. His body had a radiance to it. His hips swayed when he walked, and it was enticing. He always seemed to know what to say, what tone to say it in (show biz, they supposed). Even his flirtatious actions of the days gone by made them heat up. Mettaton was very…touchy-feely, to say the least.

For the next few hours before Mettaton's arrival, Napstablook simply laid on the floor and felt like garbage. Despite that, memories and daydreams of Mettaton passed through their mind, and intensified their nervousness.

Finally, they heard the latch on the door. Mettaton didn't bother to knock - they were close, after all. Napstablook swallowed thickly. Their fan was whirring loudly. Their entire body was engulfed in the heat of the moment - which felt like ages. This was it!

Almost immediately, Mettaton's excitement spilled out. Napstablook was in a trance as soon as they saw him. They were pulled close to his chest while he babbled excitedly.

"Blooky, darling! How come you didn't tell me you finally went my route? You're beautiful!"

Mettaton gushed over them, and Napstablook felt…good. They were glad, at least, that Mettaton didn't hate they way they looked, but they felt unreal. Everything was a bit hazy, as though it wasn't happening, and it upset them. It upset them that it wasn't as emotional of a reunion for them as it was for Mettaton. Tears sprung to their eyes, and they tried to hide them as best as they could. Then the realisation came that they hadn't said a single word to Mettaton yet.

"U-um," they tripped as they tried to find the words they wanted to say, "thank you…"

They felt stupid now. Mettaton liked , even loved, the way they looked, and all they could say was two words? How stupid. There wasn't much time or room for their own thoughts, though. Mettaton's presence demanded their attention. He was here, now, at least for a while, and the painful loneliness wouldn't be there. They had the one they most adored in their company now. Nothing could take this away from them.

"Blooky," Mettaton said, his voice filled with a concerned lilt, "is everything okay? You've been quite quiet. Is something concerning you?" He always knew.

Napstablook quickly shook themself out of their trance. Still cradled his embrace, they looked up at Mettaton, who was taller than them.

"Yes," they uttered, voice timid and small, "I'm fine. Um…is this okay…? Being…this close to you, I mean…I'm not bothering you…?"

Napstablook noticed now that their voice had a slightly robotic tinge to it. It was subtle, but they supposed they were so used to hearing Mettaton's voice that way that it came as a surprise to hear their own voice as well.

Mettaton laughed a bit, gentle and light. "Of course you aren't, Blooky. You don't bother me a bit! I've been so excited to come see you, I'm sure Alphys is exhausted of hearing your name!"

Mettaton's mouth curved a bit, catlike, as he grinned. Napstablook always admired the range of emotions his robotic body could show. They hoped theirs was capable of just the same, though they didn't show much emotion to begin with…

Napstablook found Mettaton's smile contagious. The corners of their mouth turned up ever so slightly as they smiled back, and Mettaton beamed at their reciprocation. For all that Napstablook had struggled internally, they thought, seeing Mettaton smile like that because of them was worth it. They became flustered as Mettaton cooed and hugged them closer to him. They reasoned he probably was this intimate with anyone he even knew, but they still flushed. Their body betrayed them once more as their fan began to run loudly.

Mettaton looked down at them in concern. His hedonic personality never seemed to have room for minor details, yet he could always sense something was wrong. Perhaps it was in his personality as a whole that he had a great intuition. Napstablook sighed quietly and defeatedly as they searched their mind for an excuse they had recited before.

Instead of saying something, Mettaton softened his grasp on them. With the pressure released, Napstablook realised that he had been holding onto them quite tightly. They looked to him, expression blank, waiting for the inevitable concerned question. Mettaton simply smiled once more and took Napstablook's hand, bringing it to his chest. For the first time, they felt contact between them and Mettaton. Sure, he had hugged them many times, but all they felt was pressure. Feeling body-on-body, corporeal contact made them giddy once more. They smiled, slight again, and Mettaton spoke.

"Well, darling, I didn't come visit you simply to stare at you," he laughed a bit, "although I could all day. You're a work of art. But leaving that, what would you like to do?" His warm smile beckoned their response. It was hard to resist him, famously irresistible Mettaton.

"Umm…I haven't done much new since the last time we met…Oh…I'm sorry…I don't want to bore you…" Napstablook's characteristic despair flooded their mind. They began to cry, feeling as though they had wasted Mettaton's time. They felt bothered.

"No, not at all," Mettaton chimed, like clockwork, "I'm happy to be here with you." The end of his sentence betrayed his excitement, with a small beep. Napstablook couldn't accept the truth, that he was elated to be with them once more. They didn't know the scope of his feelings. Many things about him, though they were close, Napstablook was oblivious of. They often told themself it was better if they stayed out of Mettaton's life affairs, but they cared about him far more than they could express.

Mettaton was fastidious when it came to Napstablook. Truthfully, his life wasn't as great as everyone seemed to think it was. He was still lonely. That was why he cherished his time with Napstablook, uneventful as it was. Their presence calmed him in a way nothing else did, and the world could tear and fade away with no qualms if he were by their side. Of course, he communicated none of this to them at all.

Gracefully, he swept Napstablook up, and before they had a chance to react they found themself bridal-style in Mettaton's arms. Quickly, in shock, they looked up at Mettaton, who was grinning ear-to-ear. They were starstruck as he began to walk, carrying Napstablook along with him. He struggled to open their door because his arms were full, but he managed and shut it behind him with another beep of excitement.

Napstablook felt as though they had ascended into starlight. They were bubbling with happiness inside, wanting nothing more than to have Mettaton's attention. They lost themself in the tender feeling of the body-to-body contact. They wondered all the things they and Mettaton could do…

But he placed them on the ground once more, and offered his hand for them to grab. They liked the way he didn't say anything unnecessary, only offered small gestures that showed he cared. They took his hand, dazed, utterly lovestruck. They hadn't been expecting to feel the feelings so strongly. Napstablook was head-over-heels for Mettaton, and as they walked, they thought back to their past thoughts of a confession.

How stupid….saying something like that wasn't going to get them anywhere. They smiled sheepishly as their mind filled with ways to confess to Mettaton. Not today, they thought, but soon. He'd know soon enough how strongly they felt for him, no matter how much strength they had to muster. But, that was a thought for another time. They allowed themself to get lost in the moment.


	4. The feelings overflow

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As Napstablook and Mettaton strolled side by side, Napstablook couldn't help but take peeks at him. Mettaton's body was…perfect. It was just a bonus to his personality, but one couldn't help to admire his form. From his perfect hips to his thick ass, to his plentiful eyelashes and his always-primped hair, Napstablook couldn't hold a candle to his body. Their bodies were a representation of the soul within, and Napstablook just didn't have the charm that Mettaton did. That isn't to say they didn't have their own charm, though - as Mettaton would find out soon enough. Perhaps he already had?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Timid and soft-spoken as they were, Napstablook's mind was teeming with possible confessions. They had decided it was as good as now or never. Mettaton could go off again for a long time, and find someone else. Napstablook hated thinking about that, and pressed the question to themself: what if he had already found someone they didn't know about? Napstablook swallowed apprehensively and cleared their throat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Um…Mettaton…? Do you…happen to be seeing anyone…I just thought I'd, uh, break the ice…maybe…" The uneasy cadence of Napstablook's voice caught Mettaton's attention./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Darling…? Are you worried I'd find someone more important than you?" Mettaton laughed, a hearty laugh. "I know you're my number one fan, and so, don't worry. Even if I do find someone, they won't replace you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Well, that wasn't exactly the answer they had been hoping for, but Mettaton's borderline non-answer soothed Napstablook. He was far more caring than others gave him credit for, and he always did his best to appease those close to him. That was perhaps what had made Napstablook fall for him in the first /Napstablook only nodded in compliance, offering a small smile in return for the answer. They were not good at speaking aloud, and it showed in how often their conversations with others trailed off into nothing. Despite their inability to hold a conversation, they always tried to show how much they cared through their actions. Before all, they believed actions spoke louder than words./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mettaton smiled in reciprocation, his trademark smile. Napstablook wished for once that maybe he would stop his act, of sorts. He was Mettaton, but they were unsatisfied. They wanted the 'real' Mettaton, the one who showed his hurt as well as his smiling face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh…Mettaton…you don't have to force anything for me…" Napstablook said, and the smile on Mettaton's face dissolved. In its place cropped up a slight frown, something Mettaton only expressed when the limelight shied away from him. Napstablook had a hunch that Mettaton was hiding something not visible on the surface - they felt that way about the human, as well. In that way, they had a great intuition, but that was as far as it went. Pinpointing what was wrong was not their stronghold, unfortunately./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mettaton emitted a nonplussed blip, barely audible. For a moment, he wondered how Napstablook could tell how he was feeling. Their intuition was always spot-on. With a puff of exhaust, Mettaton spoke, planting the heels of his boots in the ground as he stopped./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Lots of things aren't okay right now, Blooky…I don't know what else to say." For the first time, Napstablook was dumbstruck. Mettaton? Having nothing to say? Such a thing was unheard of, and the seriousness of the situation bore down on them. If Mettaton had to fake just to seem normal, something obviously was amiss./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Napstablook was at a loss as to what to do in that regard. They'd never been good at advice, for the times they needed to give it. They just weren't good at anything. They fidgeted uneasily, unsure of what to say, and terrified that they were driving Mettaton away. That was the last thing they needed, after so long apart from him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mettaton looked back at Napstablook. Their eyes had always been vacant, but it was exemplified more so now that they had a body. They were inverted, where the white should be was black, and their pupils glowed soft blue. To any bystander, they would have looked slightly creepy, but to Mettaton, they were adorable. He always loved their curious yet withdrawn expression. He supposed now was the time to express his true feelings. Napstablook was right about forcing things, and they didn't deserve that./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You know, don't you?" Mettaton half-mumbled, half whispered./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Know…? Know what?" Napstablook's voice shook. They were so afraid of messing up and saying something that would make Mettaton never want to see them again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mettaton rubbed the bridge of his nose and lowered to lean on his heels, squatting. His slender fingers ran over the damp ground./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""This place, this home…and you. I haven't been able to keep them off my mind for a while. This is home. The stage is what I desire, but more than anything…someone. Just someone who cares…really cares." As Mettaton trailed off, he looked up at Napstablook, lips taut./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Napstablook gazed down at him, trying to find words that they could offer, but nothing came out. They were hurt that he had left them behind, and yet they felt sorry for him. Surely he had no idea what consequences stardom would bring? Mettaton deserved a second chance. Napstablook would give him more chances to the ends of the world./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Still silent, Napstablook slowly lowered themself to squat beside Mettaton, offering a rare peaceful gaze in their usually vacant eyes. Mettaton's eyes met theirs. Normally bright pink and full of enthusiasm, Napstablook could see the aridity held within. Mettaton's gaze was weary, dull, broken down, and Napstablook wondered how long he had been faking happiness for others. The thought made their body shudder violently. Then, Napstablook timidly brought their hand down to rest on Mettaton's, which was still touching the ground. At first, Mettaton didn't react, and Napstablook began to tear up, fearing they had done something wrong./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mettaton turned his eye from the two hands together to Napstablook's face. Making contact with them was something he had longed for. Ghost hugs weren't exactly satisfying, now that he thought about it. Physical contact with Napstablook was so much different. He wanted more. Mettaton yearned to have Napstablook close to him, in any way possible. Without another moment of hesitation, Mettaton removed his hand from under Napstablook's and brought them into a gentle embrace. He fell over onto his bottom and lost his balance, and the two robots ended up lying on the ground in a close hug, with Mettaton holding Napstablook's smaller body close to his chest./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Napstablook's fan whirred loudly, and Mettaton giggled. They were obviously flustered by the proximity, but Mettaton tried to calm them by stroking through their metallic hair with his fingers. Their hair was white, with soft blue streaks throughout. He admired Alphys's handiwork in making Napstablook beautiful. They had always been beautiful, and their body was truly a manifestation of that. The two lied for a while, simply enjoying being together, until Mettaton finally broke the silence./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Blooky, do you like me?" He got right to the point. It was going to be all kinds of awkward if he kept holding them like that and they said no./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Do I what…?" Napstablook snapped out of the trance they had been in, startled. Mettaton's embrace was warm and comforting. It felt like home./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Do you like me?" Mettaton repeated. He pulled Napstablook closer, inching his fingers to their jaw and turning it ever so slightly to face him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Napstablook stared, bemused. Of course they liked Mettaton, but they weren't sure to what degree his question meant…and they didn't want to make things awkward, so they played it safe./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Of course…I like you," Napstablook mumbled, and Mettaton squeezed their body closer to his, "…you're Mettaton. What's not to like…" br /Mettaton smiled warmly, visible from Napstablook's peripheral vision. Napstablook knew that the time was soon, and their body felt flooded by different feelings. Fear, fear of rejection; Anxious, anxious for the moment; Hope, hope that he'd maybe like them; The fuzzy feeling, once again - love./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Mettaton…I have something important to say," Napstablook began, and they were sure he could feel their body shake. Even saying that sapped a portion of the courage they had spent ages gathering./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Go ahead, darling. I'm listening," Mettaton cooed. His voice was relaxing and mellow, not at all how it was when he was on stage. How did he do that?br /The intonation of it drew Napstablook in, but they froze. The words got stuck dead in their throat, and they felt tears well up. They couldn't do it. Over the two robots hung the thick air of Napstablook's sadness. It demanded a presence that couldn't be ignored. Mettaton stroked their hair to ease them. The silence stayed for a few more /Napstablook managed to regain what little courage they had, miraculously. Mettaton's smile coaxed the words from them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Um, I've been thinking about this for a while…and…Mettaton, I have…feelings for you…I know I'd just weigh you down," they paused and sighed, "but I thought you should know. That's it…" Napstablook felt as though the weight of the world was upon them. They had done it. Their feelings were out in the open, and they waited on pins and needles for Mettaton's response./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"No words came. Mettaton's embrace loosened, and Napstablook prepared themself for the worst. His hands pressed at their sides, gently flipping them over so they were chest-to-chest with him. Eye contact was inevitable unless they shut their eyes. Napstablook looked at Mettaton's face, tears spilling over onto their cheeks. Mettaton broke into a smile once more./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mettaton stroked Napstablook's hair. "I do too," he said, without a moment wasted, "I always have. Blooky, you're beautiful, and you're the only one who, ah, gets me." br /In truth, he was a bit embarrassed to say this, but it was Napstablook. He knew they wouldn't judge him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You…span style="font-style: oblique;"you,/span feel for me? span style="font-style: oblique;"Me…?/span But I'm not a great…person…to be around," the spirit said, taken aback./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Of course! You're my number one fan. There's nobody else I'd rather be with."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are you sure…I mean, um, I didn't say it formally, but I love you…Oh, I hope that isn't too much…" Napstablook hid their face with their hands./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mettaton chuckled. "I love you, too, Blooky." He leant in to kiss their forehead, and he remembered the days of old. Napstablook hadn't been receptive to his flirting before, but he let it be. No harm came from unrequited love if it was Napstablook./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After another bout of silence, Mettaton began to rise, slowly. Napstablook was relaxed in his arms, and he gently let go of them as he rose to his feet. Puzzled, Napstablook looked up at him, eyes lidded./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Please don't leave, Mettaton."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm not leaving. I've found home!" Mettaton beamed. "I just thought it was a little uncomfortable lying outside in the open. After all, a shining star needs his privacy sometimes." He offered a hand to help Napstablook up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Napstablook took his hand and smiled. This feeling transcended their electric dreams. Reality had never been so lovely./p 


	5. I love you because you are you

h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 0.25em; border-bottom-style: double; border-bottom-color: #333333; outline: 0px; font-weight: 500; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em; line-height: 0; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent;"br class="Apple-interchange-newline" /Chapter Text/h3  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"This time, Mettaton held Napstablook as they walked together. The touches were gentle and chaste - a rub here, a kiss there. Incrementally, however, Mettaton's thoughts grew less…family-friendly, as he'd say on TV./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Napstablook's body was unlike his. Their curves were gentle, their touches shy, and their gaze never telling too much. They were, in a word, mellow. Mettaton's body had the sex appeal, but Napstablook's made him hot in its own regards - it was /It felt risqué to even think of Napstablook in that way, but Mettaton wasn't one to push things from his head just because they were unclean. The eyes of his new lover were vacant, almost weary. He wondered what was on their mind as he let them go and held the door open for them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you," Napstablook said, voice low and quiet. They offered a gentle smile, looking back to make sure Mettaton followed them inside. The last thing they wanted was to lose him once more./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Once inside, Napstablook sank down against a wall. They were overwhelmed, dazed, and most of all, truly happy. They stared in awe as Mettaton took a seat next to them, legs crossed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mettaton's legs. They seemed somewhat of an anomaly, sculpted like an ancient Greek statue to have perfect form and width. His thighs, too, complimented them, wide and thick. As Napstablook stared, they wondered how another being could be so pleasing to the eye. Unbeknownst to them, Mettaton thought the same of them. The difference was that he had acted on it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="font-style: oblique;"Late at night, when the lights dimmed down and the bustle of celebrity life took a pause, Mettaton would lie in his bed, preparing to plug himself in and rest. Napstablook came to his mind again and again, and so did the racy thoughts. He couldn't help his desires. He would rub his heart and think of them, think of their hands there rather than his own. Closer and closer he got to his climax, thinking of what Napstablook's moans would sound like as he stimulated them - that was always what threw him over the edge. His beeps and blips of ecstasy were the last thing he heard before his rest. In the mornings he would clean his hands of the heart fluid./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mettaton swallowed thickly as he recalled all the times he had done that. Now that Napstablook actually had a body, it was hard to keep these thoughts from entering his mind. Nonetheless, he had no objection to it. He pondered over how to allude to that. Napstablook, before they had confessed to him, didn't seem too receptive of his flirtatious gestures. Sitting too close to them. Double entendres. Doting words. At least now it would be reciprocated, but sexual tension was another matter. Bluntly, Mettaton wanted Napstablook./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The two robots exchanged glances. Mettaton's was electric, and Napstablook's was inviting. Neither of them knew what to say, but the static in the air was hard to ignore. Perhaps these were robotic pheromones? How ridiculous. If there were such a thing, they might as well have been organic beings./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Heavy as the mood was, it was the kind of heavy one appreciated. Apprehensive, exciting, and full of zest. In other words, Mettaton's dream come /Shy became flirtatious, and Napstablook began to touch Mettaton - all their touches chaste still. Their hands roamed curiously, running over Mettaton's curves and edges. As Napstablook did this, they frequently looked up at Mettaton, making sure he was liking this as much as they were. They wondered which places Mettaton would like or even desire to be touched in. Neither said a word, letting the actions do the /Soon enough, simple touches weren't enough to express what either was feeling. Mettaton grabbed Napstablook's hand as it slid up his torso, pulling them by the arm onto his lap. They fidgeted a bit as they straddled him, and they ended up chest-to-chest once more, with Napstablook's legs wrapped around Mettaton./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're so beautiful, Blooky," Mettaton said, "absolutely gorgeous. I'll be here with you." The end of the sentence was muffled as Mettaton closed the distance between Napstablook's face and his own, enveloping their lips in a gentle yet firm kiss. Slowly and hesitantly, Napstablook returned the kiss. They were sure it wasn't Mettaton's first, and they felt pathetic./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The kiss began slowly, with Mettaton's hands running along Napstablook's sides. Their new body was still sensitive, and they shook as the kiss intensified. Mettaton kissed them harder, giving their lips small nips and giggling breathily. Napstablook was thoroughly flustered, unsure of what to do, so they resigned to letting Mettaton take the lead. He seemed to know what he was doing, so they were happy to let him guide them. As the kiss grew more and more needy, the sound of the robots' fans joined the sound of their heavy kissing to break the silence./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They had no need for oxygen, and their kissing became full on making out, only stopping when Mettaton daringly slipped his hand up close to Napstablook's heart. The kiss broke, a trail of saliva still connecting their mouths, as Napstablook spoke./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What are you doing, Mettaton…?" Their voice was low, a bit raspy, accented with lust but full of curiosity. Napstablook really didn't know the workings of the android heart. They had never masturbated, and for all they knew, it was simply a fancy / Mettaton tilted his head. "Your heart, Blooky~ Don't you know about it?" he asked, his voice similar in tone to Napstablook's. It was Napstablook's turn to tilt their head./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, I don't…I thought it was just there."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh my," Mettaton mused, "I'll have to teach you. It's simply wonderful. When you feel it, you'll feel like you've gone straight to heaven!" With that, he eased his hands up to rest fully on Napstablook's heart. "Are you okay with this, Blooky?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Napstablook nodded sheepishly in response. They wanted to relieve the burning-hot feeling that so enveloped their body, and they wanted to be close to Mettaton most of all. To their surprise, Mettaton removed his hands from their heart and instead wrapped them around their waist. He pulled them closer, closer than they had already been, but more importantly, their hearts touched. Napstablook gasped loudly as they felt the foreign sensation, and Mettaton groaned quietly. He'd never tell, but Napstablook was the only one he'd been with. He acted like he knew what he was doing, though, which sufficed. Confidence was what had brought Mettaton to the top./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mettaton gazed at Napstablook, moving his body so their hearts rubbed against each other. He was slow, gentle, drinking in every little moan and gasp they let out. Their eyes were half-shut, their mouth was just barely agape, and Mettaton couldn't help but bring his hand up to stroke their cheek. He ran his thumb along the ridges of their vent and smiled./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Napstablook's mind was only focused on Mettaton, and the pleasure he was giving them. His heart rubbing against theirs felt so good, and they reached their arms to rest their hands on Mettaton's shoulders, moving in tandem with him. They weren't sure what they were doing, but they loved it and wanted more./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mettaton laughed breathily, letting out a loud moan just for show. Napstablook ate it up, eliciting a quiet yet drawn out moan of their own, and biting their lip./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You look so hot, Blooky~" Mettaton said, wrapping his arms around their waist once more in a sort of pseudo-hug. Napstablook smiled sweetly, their eyes dark and full of want, not at all like their normally blank expression. Mettaton loved this side of Napstablook, and decided to push it more./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mettaton began moaning loudly and grinding harder, pulling out all the stops of what he thought Napstablook might like. They reacted to him resting his hands in their soft hair and tugging slightly. When he moaned, they squeezed their eyes shut and exhaled. Drool began to form at their lips and spill out, and Mettaton loved it. Seeing Napstablook like this turned him on so much, and he moaned low in his throat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Mettaton, I…hah…I love this~" Napstablook murmured, as the drops of their robotic-saliva poured out from their lips. They were full on drooling, moaning and grinding against Mettaton, and it only served to intensify the heat in his body. His fan whirred loudly, working hard to cool down his rapidly heating body. He supposed he might overheat from the hot sex, but he didn't care. The only thing in the world that mattered to him was Napstablook. His fantasies of fucking Napstablook came to mind, and the real thing was greater than anything his mind could have conjured up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The noises of Napstablook's wanton moaning only served to make Mettaton grind against them harder, rougher, more passionately. Mettaton was so hot, and they couldn't believe how good it felt to fuck him, to be close to him. They tightened their grip on his shoulders, edging closer and closer to their climax the more Mettaton's body rubbed against theirs. They had given up trying to speak. Only nonsensical babbles and Mettaton's name came out now, and as they came to their climax and Mettaton kissed them again, screechy beeps and loud pings emitted from their speaker. It sent jolts of pleasure through their entire body, and their vision went hazy. Mettaton came not too long after, and for an instant the noises of the two robots' orgasms /Mettaton had never come so hard in his life, and his vision cut out completely. His entire world was Napstablook. The fluids from the two hearts spilled everywhere, up the space between their necks and a bit onto Napstablook's face. Mettaton's pink and Napstablook's blue made purple, and anything a good two feet from them was stained by the heart juice. It was on the wall and floor, and as Napstablook came down from their high and Mettaton's vision switched back on, he leaned back in to kiss them once more. It was gentler than the previous few, but full of emotion./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mettaton and Napstablook had such a connection, an undeniable and real emotional and physical connection. The culmination of their physical attraction left them both in a daze, simply holding each other, until one /"I've never felt anything like that…" Napstablook's voice was quiet and blissful. They rubbed their hands gently on Mettaton's shoulders. Though this didn't do much, it was him. They wanted to touch him, to feel his presence they had so badly missed and longed for all the time he had been gone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're my shining star, Blooky. I won't let anything get in the way of us being together any longer." Mettaton smiled, his eyes barely open. He was exhausted, as was Napstablook, and the pair lied in an embrace full of love as they dozed off into cybersleep./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Napstablook's dreams were filled with the vast sky once more. The glittering stars beckoned them again, but they no longer felt small. Mettaton was there with them, and he wasn't leaving anymore./p 


	6. I'll never forget these feelings

div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.62px; float: none; word-wrap: break-word; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 19.4443px;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"To have Mettaton back meant the world to Napstablook. The stars shone a bit brighter, and the sound of falling water was relaxing rather than disturbing. For the first time since he'd left, Napstablook felt whole. No longer was the quaint Waterfall a prison of sorts for them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Despite this, not everything was glitter and romance. Mettaton was still Mettaton, which meant that sometimes he had…a bit of trouble focusing. Or maybe Napstablook was just bad at initiating kissing, and at everything else. They had never been with someone /Either way, there was a bit of disconnect, but it was nothing compared to the euphoria of having each other's presence. Mettaton and Napstablook fit together as well as their fingers laced when they held hands. It was as though this is where the universe willed them to /Neither had moved since their sex, but Napstablook awoke before Mettaton. They stirred, and as they lifted their body from Mettaton's they became aware of the sticky fluid plastered to both their body and his. Embarrassed, Napstablook gulped. They were thankful at least that nobody had seen them like this./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Never mind. There was a note stuck to the front of their refrigerator. Napstablook wanted to sink into the ground. Unsticking themself from Mettaton, the spirit shakily walked over to the refrigerator, stepping quietly. They didn't want to wake him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Upon inspecting the note, Napstablook realised it was from Alphys. The crudely drawn emotes were a dead giveaway. They smiled a tad as they saw this and read over the note./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"It appeared that Mettaton had forgotten his charging cable in Alphys's lab before he had set out for Waterfall. Napstablook mumbled to themself as they thought about Mettaton's battery capacity. They turned to their computer, where Alphys had left the cable, complete with a small, cute ribbon; so like her. Napstablook was grateful to have a kind, albeit awkward soul in their life. They plugged Mettaton in, observing the stains that were on the wall and floor. Right away, Napstablook knew no matter how hard they tried to get rid of the stains, they would persist. How embarrassing. Perhaps they could strategically move their furniture./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Napstablook busied themself cleaning what they could, including Mettaton. They eyed the oozy liquid nervously as they took care not to disturb his slumber. Their head was still spinning, even after their sleep. How wonderful it was to felt loved./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Cobwebs still littered the corners of their home, and they frowned slightly. They hoped Mettaton hadn't noticed. While they prepared for his arrival they were unusually frantic, and just now they were noticing all the odds and ends they had missed. br /When they had finished cleaning as best as they could muster, Napstablook slid down the wall and sat next to Mettaton. The spirit hugged their knees, getting lost in watching Mettaton rest peacefully. Even though they weren't completely comfortable in their body, they were satisfied with their choice. With Mettaton's encouragement, they were sure that they could find a way to love themself, too./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mettaton was home. Even if one day they lost him again, Napstablook would never forget the bliss they felt. True happiness, in the desolate void./p  
/div 


	7. The continuation of this dream

h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 0.25em; border-bottom-style: double; border-bottom-color: #333333; outline: 0px; font-weight: 500; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em; line-height: 0; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent;"br class="Apple-interchange-newline" /Chapter Text/h3  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When Mettaton awoke, he almost immediately felt the security of Napstablook's presence. The small spirit was there when his vision switched on, hugging their knees and resting their chin on them. Mettaton's heart fluttered when he saw this, and he reached a hand out to them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Napstablook glanced over, a bit spooked by Mettaton's sudden movement. They took his hand nonetheless and offered a slight smile. Relaxing was much easier around him. It came naturally to them, so much that they hadn't cried from despair /Mettaton pulled them onto his lap, much like they had done to have sex. This flustered Napstablook and they sheepishly averted their gaze. Mettaton /"Good morning, beautiful," he said, voice laced with adoration, "how was your sleep?" The taller robot gave Napstablook a peck on the lips, eliciting a whimper from them. They still weren't used to the one they had admired doting on them. It felt like a dream too good to be true. They twiddled their fingers, wanting to kiss Mettaton back, but too afraid to initiate it. Napstablook loved Mettaton, but it was always hard to be the one to initiate things. They much preferred to let Mettaton take charge and then follow his lead./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"That was the way it had always been. Napstablook figured it was now or never, and mustered the courage to return Mettaton's tiny kiss. Almost immediately Mettaton grabbed their shoulders, squealing in enthusiasm; words Napstablook couldn't decipher. He was talking at a mile a second. They gave him a smile and rubbed his cheek to placate him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Things felt natural. Everything as it was, all that had happened, felt so right and natural. Mettaton seemed to enjoy their company as much as they craved his. They ran a hand up his leg, smiling sweetly. To have Mettaton there made everything alright, as alright as Napstablook could be./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mettaton had since ceased his excited babbling. His mouth became a sly cat-like grin, the one he always donned when he was up to no good. One could call it mischievous. His eyes betrayed his feelings, becoming lidded. Napstablook fidgeted slightly and peeked up at him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mettaton's sharp canine teeth were visible, and for some odd reason caught Napstablook's attention now. They felt a sort of longing when looking at them, as they had when watching Mettaton walk or while staring at his hips. Napstablook hadn't felt like this since he had flirted with them in days gone by. An alluring smile was all it took to get them painfully flustered. They were simply shy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His hand on their body caught Napstablook's attention once more. He was still grinning that grin, and it frustrated Napstablook somewhat. Their shy demeanour concealed something much more immoral underneath. They thought of touching Mettaton. Small kisses, a flirty gaze here and there. Every time they did, they chided themself for being so disgusting./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The other bot, on the contrary had no qualms about making such advances on Napstablook. Despite popular opinion, he wouldn't sleep with just anyone. There were others for that. Mettaton considered himself a high-priced flower, unreachable by masses, but still in reach by those most worthy. Those most worthy were…Napstablook. He was too embarrassed to admit that he hadn't been with anyone, so to the media he conjured up images of grandeur and illusions of love based on the songs he had listened to with Napstablook. He flirted every now and then with people for show, but he only truly felt romantic feelings towards them. They had a bond of unmeasurable caliber./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Meanwhile, Napstablook could feel their heart dripping as their arousal grew more. They began to panic, hoping Mettaton didn't notice. Although their bond was close and trusting, Napstablook was nervous of having sex with Mettaton again. They were fearful of messing up, killing the mood, or otherwise driving Mettaton away with a plethora of other things that ran through their mind. Mettaton eyed the juice that was rapidly pooling on his chest, and chuckled softly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Words were not always needed to communicate their love. A gesture or a smile could express so much more than words. Two of Mettaton's fingers trailed through the small puddle, and Napstablook swallowed thickly. They felt filthy seeing their fluids on his fingers. Their heart lurched as they saw him bring the fingers to his mouth and suck the fluid off. Napstablook could see his fingers glisten with a mixture of his saliva and their own fluid, and they whimpered as if it were a reflex. They felt a strange wetness beneath them, and they lowered their head to see./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Between their bellies, pink met blue once more. Mettaton's fluid had leaked and trailed down to fill what little space was left between the bodies of him and his dear 'cousin'. Cousin. The nature of their relationship was far too gone for what most humans would consider cousins, from his understanding. Then again, Mettaton didn't care anything for what others would think. The stigma was non-existent among monsters anyhow, and yet the word 'forbidden' emboldened him ever more. To indulge in the guiltier pleasures was in his lifestyle, after all./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Forbidden touches for his dear cousin. Such an innocent being, they were, and it pleased Mettaton for them to share their love like that. He offered the finger to Napstablook, and he caught a glint of hesitation in their eyes. Gently, he coaxed them, running the finger along their lower lip until their tongue shyly poked out to lick it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's it, Blooky," Mettaton encouraged them, "just like that." His voice soothed Napstablook's apprehension greatly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As the shyer robot sucked on Mettaton's finger, the fingers on his other hand found their way onto Napstablook's chest. In many regards, it was like Mettaton's own, with a dial and speaker. Napstablook's model differed in that it featured a sort of music player, with tiny buttons for playback, and a screen for who knew what. The dial piqued Mettaton's interested far more, and he observed its settings from a distance. There were two: Something akin to an off button on the left, and a red triangle on the right. The dial was currently set to off, and Mettaton rested his fingers atop it, searching for approval in Napstablook's lidded eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"In tandem with their sucking, they nodded, despite not knowing the purpose of the dial. Hopefully it wasn't too embarrassing. As Mettaton's fingers clicked it to its right setting, Napstablook's vision went red, then white, and finally returned to normal. Their heart ached, even burned, with the desire that so flooded them, and they spit Mettaton's finger out, baring their teeth./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Even as he was pinned against the wall by Napstablook, Mettaton grinned. Whatever he had done, he was loving every bit of it. Napstablook's eyes so subtly held that same triangle pattern marked on the dial, and their gaze was much more brash than it had been before. No longer did they seem hesitant to make an advance on Mettaton. The taller robot watched in awe as his precious cousin bit their lip with a devious grin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Turn around," Napstablook said. The meagre tone in their voice had turned husky and commanding. It demanded a presence so inviting that Mettaton obeyed at once, shifting so that he was on his knees, with his arms on the wall for support. He looked back over his shoulder, eager for Napstablook's next move, and he wondered if that was how people felt when he was on stage./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The stage had no place in his mind when his cousin was doing such scandalous things to him. He inhaled as Napstablook ran their hands over his ass, squeezing and kneading. They chuckled low in their throat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So hot," they said, "and everyone knows it, don't they?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mettaton nodded./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, it's mine now." Napstablook laughed breathily. Mettaton was absolutely eating up whatever dark side of Napstablook he had awakened, and he stuck his ass out towards them, as if to invite them to hold true to their word./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A smacking noise made Mettaton jolt. He snapped his head backwards, afraid something had happened to Napstablook, but he only saw them smiling, almost smugly. Within seconds, he felt a prickling sensation on his ass./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Napstablook had smacked his ass, and he felt himself growing more and more aroused./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Do that again, darling!" Mettaton pleaded, putting on a show for Napstablook. If that's how they were going to play, he'd make damn well sure it was worth it for him too, to see Napstablook lose all their meek composure./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Another smack, and Mettaton's body moved forward with the force. Then, they became relentless; smack after smack within seconds. Mettaton's fluid was in sporadic drops on the floor of Napstablook's home, and he giggled as he thought of how flustered they would get when they had their fun. He stuck his tongue out for show, duly noting how Napstablook hadn't even bothered to put their clothing back on between sex./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Smacking Mettaton's ass soon became a chore for Napstablook, and instead they mused over what to do next. Mettaton panted, blowing steam from his vent. He heard Napstablook move behind him, and tried to regain his composure. He was loving Napstablook's 'other mode', but he didn't want to betray that so soon; no, he wanted to make them absolutely lose it as much as he was already. Napstablook's arms were around his torso before he knew it, and they flipped him to face them once more with haste. He watched their lashes flutter as they shifted something in their hands./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm going to make you come span style="font-style: oblique;"real/span hard…heh heh…" Their soft laughter was still cute, and Mettaton laughed as well, to which Napstablook grinned. "That isn't a joke, Mettababe."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"What an adorable pet-name. Mettaton smiled, but nodded to acknowledge their promise./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Do what you like. This body is yours, Blooky." Mettaton licked his lips as he finished his sentence. Napstablook took that as an invitation, leaning in and kissing him with fervour. As the kiss deepened, Mettaton bit their lip with his sharp teeth. His cousin gasped into his mouth, and pulled back. For a second, Mettaton feared he did something wrong, but the look on Napstablook's face told him entirely differently./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh no, Mettaton, we haven't gotten to the best part." With their words, Napstablook revealed what they had been holding; cables, with alligator clips at each end, and a plug for…a socket? The odd contraption confounded him, and a 'huh' formed in his throat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Electrifying, isn't it," Napstablook half-laughed, half-grunted, "I'm sure this would boost your ratings up real high…but this show is for me only." Mettaton loved how possessive they had become all of a sudden. He wanted desperately for Napstablook to show him who he belonged to, who he needed to come for, and who his heart lied with most of all. If Napstablook wanted to make him theirs, they had already won him /Without unnecessary words, Napstablook clipped the end of one cable onto Mettaton's heart. The pinch on such a sensitive area made him wince, but he grew accustomed to it with a few seconds and a gentle kiss from Napstablook. The spirit moved to plug both cables to the wall socket, and Mettaton wondered why they had left the other. Putting an index finger to their lips, Napstablook produced their sweatshirt, giggling. They took a hold of Mettaton's hands, stroking them and kissing them before they used the sleeves of their sweatshirt to bind them together. The knot admittedly was not very tight, but Mettaton played along and lifted his arms above his head, pinning the rest of the sweatshirt between the wall and his head. It made for a nice cushion./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"To Mettaton's surprise, Napstablook hooked the other clip not onto him, but onto their own heart. His tongue hung out slightly, and Napstablook felt him up with their hand, fiddling with his dial just as he had with theirs. Mettaton's dial had three settings rather than two, and Napstablook switched it to three. Instantaneously, Mettaton gasped. The dial was for sensitivity, as he knew all too well; it made his entire body sensitive, but his heart tenfold./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Dear, when we have our…'heart-to-heart', heh heh…the clips on these cables will touch. Mine has negative, and yours positive, and together we'll make sparks fly." Both robots laughed at Napstablook's cheesy line, but they were serious, of course. Before Mettaton had time to say anything back, Napstablook was upon him, rubbing their heart on his. The contact between the clips caused sparks to fly, in actuality. The heat was felt by both robots, and they moaned as an electric shock pulsed through their hearts and bodies. Napstablook was less sensitive, with more reaction to the lingering sparks, while Mettaton cried out as the pulse wracked his oversensitive body. He shuddered with pleasure, and Napstablook grinned mischievously. He wanted so badly to push Napstablook's body onto his own, but his hands were 'tied'. He craved the friction of the hearts rubbing, and already missed that harsh electric pulse coursing through every circuit in his system./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He reasoned he was a tad masochistic, and moaned out when the clips made contact again. The feeling of sheer electric shock combined with the heart rubbing was enough to make Napstablook moan as well. They tried to swallow it, but it escaped past their lips, and they feared they would short-circuit./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mettaton was approaching his climax far faster than Napstablook was, spread legs shaking and lips battered from biting. Watching Mettaton, the star, moan and writhe under them drove Napstablook crazy. They propped themself up, however, eliciting a whine from Mettaton./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why did you stop Blooky, I'm so close, so fucking-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Beg for me, Mettaton."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The command was simple, but powerful. Napstablook was withholding sweet release from Mettaton, and his voice glitched as he rushed out desperate words./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Please, Blooky, I need this, I need it, I need to c…come for you and oh god, I can't even think-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"That was enough to break Napstablook's resolve. They dropped themself on top of Mettaton, practically humping him as they moved faster and faster to reach orgasm with Mettaton./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The masochistic pleasure was too much for the taller robot, and he came, voice distorting into screeching pings and faint blips. His vision cut out again, and the last thing he saw was Napstablook's sexy face as they reached their own climax, with a ghoulish cry and a long tone. The electric shock made their body shake even more as they came, and they haphazardly removed the clips before collapsing on top of Mettaton. Both robots were utterly overcome with their highs, and their bodies needed to restart./p 


End file.
